1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a focusing device for an optical system and more particularly to a photographic camera which is provided with an automatic focusing device capable of performing a focusing operation for continuous photographing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional cameras of the type using a focusing device arranged to resume a focusing operation following changes in the position of an object the distance to which is to be measured, etc., the photographed picture is blurred by the restart of the focusing operation when the above stated following action is inappropriate during a continuous photographing operation. In such an instance, if the camera is a still picture camera, some of the photographs taken after the start of the focusing operation and before the end thereof would become blurry.